Touched by Darkness (WIP)
by danakate
Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now. 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

** 

Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Chapter 1 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared out his bedroom window, marveling at how Coruscant never seemed to sleep. The air traffic was not nearly as congested as during the day and early night but there were still numerous beings out and about. He blinked slowly, ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes, and rested his forehead on the cool glass. He remained that way for several minutes, watching the morning sun's rays creep slowly across the Jedi Temple towers. 

With the Force as his guide, he began pushing aside his body's fatigue. A mere month before meditation of this caliber would have taken all his concentration. Now, he slipped into it with the ease of a seasoned Jedi. He was still a Padawan, however, and his technique rough. Abruptly, he realized he was falling asleep. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he nearly missed the small ripple in the Force telling him that Qui-Gon was awake. Quickly, he slid under the covers of his sleep-couch. A light knock sounded at his door. Sitting up, feigning grogginess, the young apprentice greeted his Master. Qui-Gon was up much earlier than usual, but the boy did not press. 

"The Council has summoned us." Concise and to the point, business as usual. But a trace of concern seeped into the comment. 

Obi-Wan nodded, rising to prepare. Most likely they had another mission. He had mixed feelings about the possibility. On one hand, he was excited about the prospect of traveling to some distant planet and helping whoever needed help. On the other...he knew his body could not take much more abuse and neither could his mind. He and his Master had been on many long missions in recent months. The last was particularly grueling for him. Although he was rapidly learning and gaining experience, he was not a Jedi yet, and the missions were constantly pushing his limits. Even the simplest of missions could turn deadly and if he were not in tune with the Force he would be of little help to his Master or the people they were assisting. The strain he was subjecting himself to was slowly starting to show, although he tried desperately to hide it. At least Qui-Gon was unaware...for the moment. 

The pair made the trip to the Council Chambers in silence, each preoccupied with his own thoughts. Obi-Wan was grateful as it gave him some time to focus his mind and allow the Force to flow through him, keeping him awake and alert. Qui-Gon appeared distracted. Obi-Wan surmised he knew something of why they were summoned so early. 

Lost in his own thoughts, it was several moments before Obi-Wan noticed his surroundings. The hallways, which should have been virtually empty, had several Knights and Masters milling about. The air seemed thick with tension and uncertainty. 

"Master?" 

"Not now, Obi-Wan." 

He was shocked to see strain on Qui-Gon's features. Probing carefully, he sensed turmoil floating just outside tight mental shields. Something was definitely wrong. 

Obi-Wan felt very ashamed. He had been so preoccupied with his own selfish needs that he failed to notice the atmosphere. Something dangerous was in the air, yet he had not sensed it. It was a testament to his degrading abilities. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mind to the Force, sifting through all that it was telling him. He was nearly overloaded with numerous warnings from the Force, but there were no immediate dangers. It was something just out of his reach. 

Arriving at the Council Chambers moments later, Obi-Wan was surprised to find most of the Council conferring outside the massive room. Immediately, the two Jedi strode forward, bowing respectfully. 

"What has happened? I was informed only that Master Windu had been injured," Qui-Gon asked, tension in his voice. 

"Attacked, we have been. For me, this was intended." 

Qui-Gon raised a questioning eyebrow at Master Yoda. 

"Master Windu was the first to arrive for this morning's session," Plo Koon interjected. 

"From what we can gather, a delayed trap was set for the chamber," Master Koon continued, pointing to the great doors of the chamber. Looking closely, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could just make out what appeared to be a sensor that blended almost perfectly with the doorframe. 

"The sensor released four poison darts. Windu was able to deflect three of them." Plo handed Qui-Gon the remains of the deflected darts. Two were melted into unrecognizable bits of metal. The third was stunted as if the very tip had been disintegrated by Master Windu's lightsaber. 

"The fourth dart came from above and struck him in the neck," Master Koon finished. "We found him unconscious on the floor. We were all near the chambers when we felt a disturbance in the Force. We think we arrived just after the attack concluded." 

"What is his status?" Qui-Gon inquired, gazing into the chamber. 

"Currently, he is comatose. The Healers have administered an antidote, but it is slow working. They expect him to make a full recovery. Master Jinn," Plo Koon gave the other Master a careful look, "Yoda was correct when he said this attack was intended for him, or possibly Master Yaddle." 

"It was a species specific poison?" 

"Yes and a deadly one at that. Had Yoda or Yaddle been exposed to the poison, they would have died nearly instantly. It was tailored specifically for their species, but it is still deadly for other species. If we had not found Master Windu when we did, he most likely would be dead." 

Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of the Temple under siege again. His eyes turned to the open doors of the Council's chambers. The majestic room, normally filled with great knowledge and power, was now tinged with a deadly presence that had nearly claimed one Master's life. He listened with half an ear as Qui-Gon conferred with the other Jedi, gathering as much information as possible and formulating a plan to discover the culprits and their motivations. 

Standing in the doorway, Obi-Wan replayed his interpretation of the events that had transpired earlier that morning. He could imagine Master Windu striding through the great doors, his large frame moving solidly, his cloak billowing behind him. He imagined the wise Master pausing as the Force told him something dangerous was about to happen and the sound of his lightsaber as it sprang to life. He could hear the noise of the darts as they all released simultaneously and the hum of Windu's lightsaber as it cut through the air, incapacitating all but one of the poison darts. He envisioned the brief look of surprise on the Master's face as he realized he was too late and one dart had slipped through his defense, and then -- 

Movement caught Qui-Gon's attention. Turning, he was surprised to see Obi-Wan staggering toward the Council room as if some unseen force was pulling him. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

Qui-Gon moved toward Obi-Wan, concern on his features, when the boy toppled over, sprawling out in the center of the chamber. Suddenly, Qui-Gon stumbled, brought to his knees from the mental onslaught crashing into him from his Padawan. Obi-Wan was screaming in his mind. 

---- 

To be continued. 

** 

Author's notes: The perpetual modifications continue. I think this is revision 3 of the first 3 parts. Thanks to James for initial constructive criticism. Thanks to Kelly for additional proofreading and sanity checks (in the grammar/spelling/structure, not the content). ;) 

This is my first fan fiction in the Jedi Apprentice world. It's taking a ridiculous amount of time to get the parts out. Oh, well. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 

Take note that Obi-Wan Kenobi is supposed to be in his teens. I debated whether or not to make him older, but it makes more sense for him to be about 16. This story ignores the events in Jedi Apprentice #14 - "The Ties that Bind" and beyond. 

* * *

Created:   
Unknown  
Revision History:   
Unknown  
2002-04-23  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now. 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

** 

Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Chapter 2 

Qui-Gon Jinn was a formidable man, tall and noble. The grey creeping into his long hair marked his years but made him seem wise, not old. But for all his knowledge and strength he could not hide his irritation as he accompanied his unconscious apprentice to the Healers' Wing. A Healer had performed a cursory scan of Obi-Wan in the Council Chambers, declaring there was physically nothing wrong with the boy. 

Mentally, Obi-Wan was somehow maintaining tight shields. But there was a gap. Fear was seeping from him almost constantly. A dark presence had touched Obi-Wan's mind in the Chambers, of that Qui-Gon was sure. But Qui-Gon's mind was on other matters at that moment. 

In a matter of a few hours, two Jedi had been incapacitated, one nearly fatally so. The Temple was on high security alert: Padawans now had a curfew, Knights and Masters patrolled the halls at all times, arrivals and departures were restricted and tightly controlled. It was unlikely the offender was still in the Temple, but if someone could infiltrate the Temple once, they could do it again. 

Qui-Gon returned his attention to his fallen Padawan. A crease appeared on his brow as he contemplated the mystery surrounding the boy. He had felt…something…just before Obi-Wan's mental anguish assaulted his senses. A sense of foreboding hung over Qui-Gon and he wondered what it was that caused his apprentice so much pain, keeping him from the conscious world. 

* 

He was running in the darkness, but he was not being pursued. Kenobi was the pursuer, though he knew not whom he was chasing. He only knew he had to catch the person before it was too late. Too late for what? He did not know. There were too many unknowns but there was one certainty: kill or be killed. 

Using the Force, he urged his body to run faster. Within seconds, he could hear the slap of his prey's footfalls. He was getting closer. Suddenly, his target stumbled, grunting as he -- Kenobi knew it was a 'he' now -- hit the ground and slid across the floor. Now was his chance. He leapt, covering the last of the distance between his victim and himself, and blocked the man's intended route of escape. 

The man paused; a flicker of fear crossed his features before being replaced by defiance. 

"I won't be taken alive," he snarled, brandishing a blaster in his right hand. 

Before the man could think of firing Kenobi surged forward, igniting his lightsaber at the moment just before impact, the red beam moving in a strong, upward motion. A strangled cry abruptly cut short with the sudden loss of vocal cords. Kenobi deactivated his lightsaber, re-clipping it to his belt and turned away. 

"I never intended to," he murmured as he heard the two halves of the man's body fall to the floor. Surveying the area, he concluded that all threats were neutralized. As he walked away, the scene dissolved in front of his eyes and he was thrown into nothingness. 

* 

Qui-Gon stood, arms crossed and unmoving, beside the hover bed in the Healers' Wing where his apprentice lay. It had been two days since Obi-Wan's collapse and still the boy showed no signs of waking. Physically, he was fine, although the Healers had noticed symptoms of fatigue and exhaustion in Obi-Wan's body. His mind, however, displayed an increase in activity. Technically, Obi-Wan was in a coma, but his brain wave patterns were of those similarly seen in someone who was in dream-sleep. 

Absently, the tall Jedi sank into a chair beside the hover bed, one he had frequented many times in the past two days. Bracing his elbows on the arms of the chair, he steepled his fingers and peered across the top, as if he would miraculously find answers there. Closing his eyes, he focused on the boy lying in front of him. As he had done several times before, he reached out to the Force and attempted to find Obi-Wan's presence. Previous attempts yielded no results and he expected none now, yet he could not give up. 

One by one, the thoughts and images in his mind cleared until only the Force remained to guide him. He followed its gentle tendrils and its light to its center. For a moment, he let himself be awed by the power and beauty he sensed. The Force, an intangible essence that directed his life's mission, seemed at that moment so full of being he could almost feel it like waves washing over his soul. 

It was there that he felt it, a slight ripple of something that should not have been there. When Qui-Gon allowed his mind to find the disturbance, he was not at all surprised to discover its source: Obi-Wan. But when he reached for the boy, to offer his support and comfort, he was thrown back with so much force he broke out of his meditation and found himself lying on the cold, hard infirmary floor. 

* 

He was running in the darkness, chased by some unknown foe. Kenobi called on the Force to aid in his escape, ignoring the exhaustion his body was starting to feel. Behind him, he could hear the slap of the footfalls of his pursuer. And they were getting closer. 

Kenobi burst into an open area, no less dim than the tunnel he had exited. Turning, he focused his mind and readied for battle. The footfalls stopped just at the mouth of the tunnel and Kenobi could sense the other person probing the area for other beings. Carefully, the other Force-sensitive approached him. 

"I will not be taken alive," Kenobi spoke, his voice soft but strong, his words emphasized with the snap-hiss of his lightsaber. He held his weapon in front of him, its red blade casting a menacing shadow in the dark chamber. 

"You must," his attacker replied. And suddenly the room glowed with another lightsaber, this one an emerald green. 

Kenobi charged and as their blades clashed, filling the room with the smell of lightning, his vision blurred and he was cast once more into nothingness. 

* 

Obi-Wan burst out of unconsciousness with a strangled cry. His heart was pounding in his chest, begging to be released from its confined space. A hand appeared on the rail of the bed beside his head and he saw his Master rise from the floor. 

"Master," he breathed, grasping the hand like a lifeline. 

"I am here, Obi-Wan," he soothed. 

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, laying his forehead against Qui-Gon's fingers. Qui-Gon placed his other hand on Obi-Wan's head, stroking the short hairs in silent comfort and waited out the moment as Obi-Wan wept. 

---- 

To be continued. 

** 

Author's notes: Another revision of this part. 

* * *

Created:   
Unknown  
Revision History:   
Unknown   
2002-04-23  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now. 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

** 

Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Chapter 3 

The boy had stopped sleeping again. This time, Qui-Gon knew. He was still berating himself for not seeing it earlier, before the collapse, but now he knew. And he still had no idea what to do. 

Thirty-seven days, four hours, eighteen minutes, and fifty three seconds before the collapse, Obi-Wan stopped sleeping. 

Their last mission had ended a standard month before. Had he been so preoccupied with concluding the mission peacefully that he did not see his Padawan's distress? In retrospect, he could see it all so clearly: the slight tiredness that always seemed to be present, the way the boy would tense when Qui-Gon questioned him, as if he were expecting a different question. There were other signs, too, but he had brushed them all off as normal due to their seemingly never-ending string of missions. So many signs and he had missed them all. 

But it was not Qui-Gon's fault, if blame could be assigned in this case. His Padawan had used all of his training to hide the disturbance within him from everyone. Qui-Gon had seen moments like those in the past, moments where he could see how powerful a Jedi Obi-Wan would become. He only wished this one could have come under better circumstances. 

As Jedi learn more about their connection with the universe around them, many Jedi slip into a trance-like state instead of full-sleep. Their senses are alert, but their body rests. It was a skll most useful during long, complicated mission when one must be alert and able to respond at any moment. A Padawan Learner, however, only experiences these moments in meditation. Obi-Wan should not have been able to avoid sleep for so long with so little outward indication. But, as Qui-Gon had learned many times in the past, his Padawan was nothing if not resourceful and talented. 

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. He had tried speaking with Obi-Wan about what he was seeing in his sleep, what he was avoiding. He was met each time with a sort of embarrassed silence and a half whispered, "I don't know, Master. I'm sorry." He wanted desperately to help his Padawan, but Obi-Wan would not speak with him. And therein lay the biggest problem. The trust between the Master and Padawan was broken. That, more than anything else, hurt Qui-Gon deep inside his heart. 

It had taken far too long before Qui-Gon realized he was meant to teach Obi-Wan. Test after test, the boy continually proved himself and still he did not see until it was almost too late. The will of the Force had tested their relationship repeatedly. They persevered, though, becoming stronger as a pair as time passed. But now, an unknown factor had changed all that. 

Qui-Gon attempted to seek guidance from the Force, but his connection was tinged with doubt. Doubt of himself and his abilities as a Master, and doubt of his abilities. Was he fit to train Obi-Wan, a bright and eager pupil, when he questioned his own proficiency? 

* 

He was in the common room, meditating and reestablishing his connection with the Force when he felt it. A feeling of alarm passed between Master and Padawan and Qui-Gon's eyes flew open. Swiftly, he rose to his feet and strode to Obi-Wan's door, slapping the release mechanism. The sight that greeted him made him pause in shock. 

A transport was hovering just outside the far window in Obi-Wan's room. As if in slow motion, the figure in the open hatchway fired a blaster at the glass, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. Several helmeted men jumped through the now open window, surrounding Obi-Wan's bed and all but ignoring Qui-Gon. He noticed one of the soldiers regarding him. He had drawn his lightsaber but stood defensively. Obi-Wan was completely vulnerable. He did not want to provoke these people into attacking the boy. But Qui-Gon's hesitation was a mistake he would soon regret. Two blaster shots were fired, one hitting Obi-Wan in the head, another striking Qui-Gon square in the chest causing him to fall and hit his head hard on the wall. The pain in his chest was nothing compared to the sudden nothingness he felt from Obi-Wan. He was vaguely aware of the soldiers exiting out the window. His body and mind were trying to cope with too many sensations at once, but one thought penetrated his thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him: he had allowed Obi-Wan to be taken. 

---- 

To be continued. 

** 

Author's notes: Guess what? More revision. If you read the previous version of this part, I had worded it in such a way that put Qui-Gon's trust in the Force to question. Well, I kind of changed that around as that didn't sit well with me or with some of my readers and it doesn't really make sense. I think I figured out a better way to say what I was thinking. 

* * *

Created:   
Unknown  
Revision History:  
Unknown  
2002-04-23  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now. 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

** 

Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Chapter 4 

Consciousness came intermittently to Qui-Gon, and when it did, he found it smelling much like antiseptic. One moment he was weightless, no doubt floating in a tank of bacta to heal his external injuries and begin healing the internal. He imagined he could taste its chemical flavor just on the back of his throat and smell the healing agents just beyond the range of his nose. The next moment he felt weighted down, pressed into darkness as a Healer entered his mind and convinced him to begin a healing trance. 

He remembered that last sensation several times. Undoubtedly, his mind wanted to focus on other more important things than healing his body. Finding Obi-Wan came to mind. It was then that he realized he was alone and that wakefulness was his to control. Slowly, his other senses returned. He could feel the scratchy linen of the hover bed on his arms. He could hear the constant, low hum of various pieces of medical equipment operating in his room. 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, the sterile environment of the Healers' Wing filling his lungs. The muscles on his chest tightened briefly, not yet used to being healed and expecting to compensate for the damage done by a blaster. He blinked slowly, his eyes stinging slightly at the sudden exposure to oxygen. It was as if he had emerged from a sensory deprivation unit. 

He found himself searching for the one sensation that eluded him. The lack of any feeling from Obi-Wan rang louder in Qui-Gon's mind than any noise ever could. His heart seized and despair tried to claim him. He had lost the boy. 

The door to Qui-Gon's private room swished open, tearing his mind away from dark thoughts. The warm air from the hallway wafted in and over him. Flicking his eyes to the doorway, Qui-Gon watched a tall, but hunched figure amble slowly into the room. "I figured you would be awake by now," Mace Windu remarked. His normally strong and clear voice was gravelly, a rough whisper. 

"I'm glad to see you're up as well, my friend," Qui-Gon replied. He coughed lightly, throat dry from lack of use. 

Windu only nodded as he made his way to Qui-Gon's bedside. Reaching above the other man's head, he retrieved a glass of water. 

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks, taking the glass and watching the Council member carefully seat himself. 

"The poison is mostly gone," Windu said, answering Qui-Gon's unasked question. "Whoever devised this plan was very smart and very resourceful. It was designed to go after the blood cells found only in Master Yoda's species and destroy them." 

"There must be more to it if it nearly killed you." 

"Yes, much more." Mace sighed heavily, running his hand over his bald pate. "The toxins were also designed to enter any other cells and, over time, cause them to die. Midi-chlorians effectively explode from the contact." 

Qui-Gon grimaced. This new poison was deadly to all Jedi, a prospect he was not happy to hear. 

"Are we any closer to finding the responsible parties?" he asked. 

Windu shook his head. 

"We don't know anything more than we did five days ago." 

"Five days?" Qui-Gon exclaimed. Surely he hadn't been unconscious for three days. 

"Yes, Qui-Gon. Five days ago, I was attacked. Your student fell unconscious the same day. Two days later, you were both assaulted, landing you in here." 

"What about Obi-Wan?" 

Mace hesiated. 

"We don't know." 

Qui-Gon, while still confused, slumped back on the bed in relief. 

"He's not dead, then?" 

"We don't know, but it's unlikely whoever attacked him would take a dead body," Mace replied, wincing at the reference to Qui-Gon's apprentice. 

Qui-Gon nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"I can't feel him, Mace. Without that, how will we ever find him? The galaxy is a big place." 

Mace Windu said nothing. There was nothing for him to say. 

** 

Darth Sidious's office was dark as it normally was. He sat facing the large window overlooking the vast lights of Coruscant. He was a careful man, but more importantly, he was patient. He knew that in order for his plans to succeed, not only would they need to be flawless, but they would have to be executed over several years, perhaps decades. 

A pale white finger tapped on the arm of his chair. He closed his eyes, searching for the next move he would need to make. He had to be careful, dealing with Jedi was never easy and he would need to deal with them often in the very near future. 

The door to his office slid open and someone entered. 

"Yes?" Sidious asked, not needing to turn to know who had come to him. 

"The boy has been delivered to your requested destination, my Master." 

"Good." 

He could sense an unspoken question in the air. 

"What is it?" 

"Master…why do we need this…boy? He will only get in the way, he could ruin everything." 

"Patience, my young apprentice," he soothed. "It will become apparent in time." 

The apprentice said nothing and Sidious sought out the other's presence. Impatience was there, as it always was, something he would have to train out of him if he was going to survive. And there was something else, something hidden just below the surface. He wondered if his apprentice even knew it was there at all. Jealousy was beginning to take root. 

Darth Sidious nearly smiled. 

---- 

To be continued. 

** 

Author's notes: There is some slight revision in this segment from the previous version. It should read a little more coherently. 

* * *

Created:  
2002-01-05  
Revision History:  
2002-04-23  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim. 

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now. 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

** 

Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Chapter 5 

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was one of the most impressive areas in the Jedi Temple. The high ceiling, combined with the artificial day and night cycles, created the illusion of a vast, open space rather than the enclosed room that it was. The preferred meditation grounds for many Jedi, tranquility and peace flowed like the water there. 

There were a few waterfalls within the room, one of which held the particular interest of Qui-Gon Jinn. Located deep inside, the furthest away from any entrance, it was the most isolated. It also happened to be the personal favorite of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The roar of falling water masked the other noises in the area. For that, Qui-Gon was grateful. His growing unease and distraction at his Padawan's absence was a source of concern for him, as it should be. He was a Jedi Master, able to handle his emotions appropriately...except now. Something deadly was stalking the Jedi, trying to introduce chaos, suspicion, and darkness into the Order. . 

Somehow, some way, he had lost faith his abilities with the Force. That was not something to be taken lightly. The main source of his anxiety was, of course, losing Obi-Wan. The boy's sudden collapse a few days earlier and subsequent abduction were difficult to comprehend. 

Qui-Gon knelt at the edge of the waterfall's pool for a long moment, staring at the ripples on the surface. As a ripple passed, he let his emotions go with it. Fear. Anxiety. Anger. Worry. 

Deep within meditation, Qui-Gon could feel the Force hovering just outside his grasp. He often imagined he could see the Force as a white, all-encompassing light. It was pure, powerful, and ultimately good. But now it was tinged with darkness. 

He fought the urge to turn away. He made that mistake before and, consequently, missed the dangerous warnings ringing through the Force just before his Padawan's abduction. This time, Qui-Gon embraced the darkness with the hopes of letting it pass. 

Insecurity. 

Qui-Gon could almost touch the sense of insecurity as if it were a tangible object. Delving deeper into his consciousness he searched for the source. He was not surprised to discover it revolved around his apprentice. 

The transition from solitary Jedi to teacher had been anything but smooth. Qui-Gon had spent several hours meditating on the subject. At first, he had rejected the boy. It was more a question on his abilities as a teacher than on Obi-Wan's skill and readiness as a student. But situations emerged that pushed them together while planting the seeds that nearly tore them apart a few years later. 

The reappearance of his former Padawan, Xanatos, was one of those situations. All of Qui-Gon's past doubts and fears resurfaced, affecting the relationship he was forming with Obi-Wan. He had fooled himself into thinking that during those many years roaming the galaxy alone, he had moved beyond the thought that his perceived inadequacy as a teacher led to Xanatos's fall to the Dark Side. 

Of course, he now knew Xanatos chose his own path. But he was just as able to feel guilt and blame as the next being in the galaxy. Jedi were not perfect, a fact many others forgot...and sometimes Jedi Masters, too. 

Qui-Gon allowed his insecurities to flow through him, releasing them to the Force as he had been taught. Slowly, the darkness dissipated and Qui-Gon found himself surrounded by the warmth and life that was the Force. 

The Force was always there, Qui-Gon knew. His ability to use its power was only limited by the boundaries of his mind and the time and effort he spent honing his skills. He had momentarily forgotten the importance of following the will of the Force, even if it led him in directions he was unwilling to travel. But only for a moment. With his new found clarity, Qui-Gon knew without a doubt that he would find Obi-Wan. For in the heart of the Force, he felt the presence of his apprentice. Although lost and far away, Qui-Gon knew it was up to him, with the guidance of the Force, to find and lead the boy back to the path they once traveled together. 

---- 

To be continued. 

** 

Author's notes: Look! A brand new part! It only took what…almost 4 months? If you haven't noticed, this segment is more reflective and doesn't really feature Obi-Wan very much. I promise, he'll come back, soon. 

* * *

Created:  
2002-04-23  
Revision History:  
2002-04-24  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim.   
Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now.   
  
Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while...   
  
**   
  
Touched by Darkness  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com)   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Everyday he stared at his reflection. Everyday he wondered who he was. He had yet to find an answer.  
  
He remembered most things. He could name every object in the tiny hovel where he woke. He could describe the surroundings outside his shelter to the minutest detail. But he knew nothing of himself or his past.  
  
The beginning had been the worse. He rejoined the waking world in intense pain, retching from the agony. He had floated in and out of consciousness curled on his side in a corner of the small room.  
  
Once, he thought someone was with him. He remembered deep blue eyes in a kind face and for a moment he felt at ease. The feeling passed all too quickly and he found himself once more in a waking nightmare.  
  
In time the intensity lessened and he discovered he could ease the pain on his own. It seemed he had some sort of skill and he marveled at the ability. Somehow, he knew he'd always had it and he held on to that certainty.  
  
The days wore on and as he learned to heal the pain in his body he explored his surroundings. He appeared to be in a remote area on a sparsely populated planet. He'd seen transports in the distance, but none approached his location. He was alone and that thought brought him great sadness.  
  
One day he awoke in misery. Outside it rained, the drops on the roof echoing loudly in his head. Waves of nausea rolled over him and if he'd had the strength he would have curled in on himself for comfort. Fear, doubt, and a myriad of other emotions raced through his mind.   
  
He didn't like being out of control and he found himself becoming angry. He was angry with himself for not remembering, angry at his situation for being so dire, and angry with whoever had left him to suffer alone. The anger seemed to bubble from inside him and he tried to fight it for it frightened him. But the harder he fought the worse he felt and he began to despair. Yet, just as he thought his will to fight had finally worn down, the ill feelings stopped. He had no opportunity to think about it as his mind shut down from the strain and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He didn't notice the shadow of a being pass by the window.  
  
*  
  
Darth Sidious observed his apprentice from the depths of his hood.  
  
"How did he react?" he asked.  
  
"He whimpered and cried like an infant," Darth Maul spat. "He is weak!"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Maul cringed at the verbal reprimand.  
  
"What you think of him is irrelevant," Sidious snarled. "He will be of use to us."  
  
"Yes, my Master," Maul replied, bowing in deference, but inside he raged.  
  
----  
  
To be continued.  
  
**  
  
Author's note: Holy moley, 9 months and all I can produce is this little thing. Kind of sucks, lots of passive voice, somewhat different tone from the beginning of the story, but I did it and I'm posting it. Thanks to everyone who left reviews and asked for more. Let's hope it doesn't take another 9 months to get the next part out. :o  
-  
Created:  
2003-01-06 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: An attack on the Jedi forcibly removes Obi-Wan from the Order. With no memory of who he was, he begins a new life surrounded by darkness and deception. Qui-Gon searches for Obi-Wan, believing him to be connected to a new threat in the Outer Rim.  
  
Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice #1 - #13 for now.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilms, Scholastic Books, Jude Watson, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while...  
  
**  
  
Touched by Darkness  
  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
He found something buried near his shelter. Hidden a good ways down into the ground, he never would have found it if he hadn't felt something, some unseen force call to him.  
  
It was a simple object, a metallic cylinder no longer than three hand's widths. The weight seemed familiar in his hands, as if he'd possessed an object like it before.  
  
For a while he merely stared at it, even long after he'd cleaned it of mud and grime. Something warned him to be careful, a feeling he was grateful he'd followed when he discovered the activation switch and a vibrant pillar of light shot out from one of its ends.  
  
"Lightsaber," he breathed, unaware he'd spoken aloud.  
  
The hum of the energy beam filled the air and a tingling sensation began in his mind like he was on the verge of remembering something. The feeling passed with nothing gained and frustration bubbled inside him. With a cry, he flung the lightsaber across the room, its blood red blade swiveling as it sailed through the air. It hit the far wall at an angle, the blade sinking in through the hard material partway before the beam shut off.  
  
He stared, shocked and a little fearful. The hole in the wall smoldered, mocking him.  
  
The lightsaber remained on the floor for the rest of the day.  
  
*  
  
"Master Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon turned at the call of his name. Mace Windu raised an eyebrow in question, but he waved the other Master ahead. Qui-Gon re-entered Senator Palpatine's office and stood respectfully just beyond the threshold.  
  
"I was wondering," the Senator asked, emerging from behind his desk as a gesture of informality, "if I may inquire after the progress on the search for your missing Padawan?"  
  
Qui-Gon blinked, careful to keep any emotion from his face.  
  
"I must admit, Senator, I wasn't aware you knew of Obi-Wan." In fact, Qui- Gon was surprised the Senator kept informed of any Jedi doings at all.  
  
"I have called upon the Jedi many a time, Master Jinn. I find it useful to keep abreast of goings on with the Order," he replied, half-smiling.  
  
"I see. We are still researching leads," Qui-Gon responded curtly.  
  
"Ah," Palpatine said as he realized he would get no more from the Jedi. "Well if my office can be of any assistance..."  
  
"I thank you kindly for your offer," Qui-Gon replied with a bow.  
  
"Do keep me informed," Palpatine ventured. "It would be quite the shame to lose a student with so much potential."  
  
"Indeed," Qui-Gon said neutrally. "Force be with you, Senator."  
  
*  
  
Mace Windu bowed to an aide as Qui-Gon left the Senator's office. He walked over to Qui-Gon and they walked toward the building's lift.  
  
"This task should be fairly straightforward," Windu said while they waited. "A series of negotiations on the affected planets should be all that is needed."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Qui-Gon?" the Council Member asked as they entered the lift.  
  
Qui-Gon flashed him a neutral look. "I will be fine."  
  
A heavy silence filled the descending lift.  
  
"Am I to assume I will be sent alone?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"The Council feels your skills are all that are needed," Windu replied diplomatically. "To be truthful, I did not think you would accept additional assistance anyway."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You always preferred to work alone, old friend," Mace responded. "I'm actually surprised you agreed to go off planet."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed heavily, his shoulders slightly bent.  
  
"He's out there somewhere, Mace. Staying on Coruscant, while it has many opportunities to learn what we can of the abduction, does not get me any closer to where Obi-Wan may be."  
  
"It's a big galaxy, Qui-Gon..."  
  
"I know," he replied. "But I cannot stay idle any longer."  
  
Windu nodded.  
  
*  
  
He stood just outside his shelter, the setting sun casting long shadows all around him. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and swirled the leaves. Slowly, his eyes closed but he remained where he was, unmoving.  
  
He thought of nothing, releasing the frustrations of the past several days, and focused on the present. He felt comfort in the moment, no anxiety of past situations to tie him down, no apprehension of the future to hold him back. He merely was.  
  
Unconsciously he began to move, his body flowing with rhythm and balance, his motions strong. He didn't dwell on what he was doing, understood his body remembered more than his mind allowed. His feet stepped, glided over the ground; his arms complemented their position. Offense. Defense. Offense. Defense. Back and forth he fought an invisible foe.  
  
He opened his eyes, surprised to find the lightsaber in his hand. Its red beam blazed, overpowering the dying sunlight. He felt no fear this time.  
  
Closing his eyes once more he resumed his movements, flawlessly incorporating the lightsaber into a deadly dance. He focused on the hum the beam made as it passed through the air, marking its territory.  
  
*  
  
Thousands of parsecs away, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn paused in mid-stride as he felt an ominous chill ripple through the Force.  
  
*  
  
Darth Maul crouched on the ground, head bent, and waited. His Master paced angrily before him. Idly, he wondered if he would be punished, a thought that brought him mixed feelings.  
  
"How?"  
  
The sharp voice of his Master pierced his thoughts.  
  
"I do not know, my Master," he said.  
  
"Rise."  
  
Maul stood.  
  
"You will find him," Sidious said, his voice frighteningly quiet. "He is not yet ready to be out from under our supervision." Sidious whirled and began walking away, his cloak falling around him.  
  
"What if he meets other beings?" Maul asked. If the boy was moving in any direction away from his shelter, he would eventually be led to a settlement.  
  
Sidious stopped and turned, glaring at his protégé with one eye.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
Maul shivered at the menace in his Master's voice. "Yes, my Master," he spoke. "I will not fail you, again."  
  
"See that you don't," Sidious replied before disappearing into Coruscant's night.  
  
----  
  
To be continued.  
  
**  
  
Author's notes: Well, it's not nine months but it has still been a long time since my last post. Thanks much to everyone who keeps encouraging (guilting) me into writing more. :)  
  
The writing in this part kind of sucks, but I'm more concerned with actually getting the story going than perfecting the prose. I'll go back later and refine things later.  
  
Sigh. I'm going to have to give Amnesiac!Obi-Wan a name, soon.  
  
-  
  
Created: 2003-04-16 


End file.
